Maybe Terminal
by namesnotclaudia
Summary: Mixed an OC of mine into the Death Note story line. Rated M for future chapters. Please R&R


Chapter I :: Ai

**A/N: This is a fic I did with an OC of mine mixed with the Death Note story line. You could call her just one of Light's many admirers. So, enjoy, and keep in mind, this story starts just when Light gets into To-Oh University. Please review. This is my first fic.**

**OC description:  
>Name: Ai Sato<br>Age: Seventeen  
>Gender: Female<br>Sexuality: Heterosexual  
>Family: Deceased Mother (Kaname Sato), Unknown Father, Younger Sister (Sanaye "Sonny" Sato)<br>Appearance: Red hair, light green eyes, slim body, 5'5"  
>Personality: Cheerful, Clumsy, Shy, Forgetful, Energetic<br>Her life's story is revealed throughout the story. Her sister resembles her appearances. **

I woke up to Sonny, my little sister, screaming that day. She told me about how she's had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep because of the thunder. I noticed the rain's pitter-patter on the window then and made sure to nod. I moved over just enough to not drop Scout, my kitten, off the bed and she beamed at me, quickly slipping under the blanket and burying her face right next to my head. I heard her breathing for a few minutes before the calmness of it all made the calamity of my mother's death from two weeks ago seem to fade and I drifted into peaceful slumber. I remember that it was really cold that night because Sonny whispered something about snow fall the next day. It was around ten A.M., seven hours after Sonny had fallen asleep in my bed, when I woke up to my alarm's horrid beeping. I sat up and crawled out of bed, careful not to wake my younger sister up before I went to the kitchen to fix breakfast for us both. I made some extra fish for Scout but dropped it when Sonny scared me as a joke. "Onee-chan! You're so silly!" She said between giggles as I picked up the fish and put it in Scout's empty bowl and poured him some water.

"Whatever…" I mumbled and brought all the plates on a tray to their small kotatsu and after setting them down, I sat on a floor pillow and began to eat.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Onee-chan!" Sonny smiled and sat down, staring at me before saying "Itadakimasu." Sonny began to eat.

I finished after her because she practically swallowed it all and took the plate filled tray back to the kitchen. Out of my laziness, I decided I'd wash them later and turned to her. "Go take a shower or you'll smell bad at your art class!" I shouted and she laughed before running up and doing what I told her. At just fourteen, she was awfully smart yet so childish. She is a second year at Eishu Junior High and an aspiring artist. She's always said she dreamed of being a manga and anime artist, so she was taking some drawing classes to increase her skill. When she was out, I was done with the dishes and my own shower. I was dressed in some fishnet tights along with some short dungarees and a short sleeve, black shirt. We jumped in the car in a hurry since she would most likely already be late, and I drove quickly to her classes. When I left her off, she walked in with her friend, Sayu Yagami, and made some sort of peace sign with her fingers before getting inside.

After that, I drove to the market to refill our house on food. That's where I heard of Kira for the first time. Some girls were talking about the latest killings and how wonderful such known "Kira" was. I was confused on it, so once I got home, I did a bit of research on my laptop. I learned that he was known as justice to most, but was one of the most wanted by the police forces. I didn't understand that "most wanted" part, because, he truly did spell justice out. He killed criminals and criminals only, and crime was wrong. Everyone knew it. Judges are just way too easy these days so I felt that Kira was right.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to go pick up Sonny again. I decided to walk there because the sky was cloudy and it felt nice outside. While walking, I bumped into one of my classmates. Light Yagami, older brother to Sayu Yagami and only son to the NPA Chief. My father used to be a police officer when I was younger and before Sonny was born. Before that, though, he divorced my mom and left her alone, pregnant, and with a three year old daughter. I don't know what happened to him, but it doesn't really matter anymore.

I tried to act like I hadn't noticed him, but, c'mon! He's the most attractive boy I have ever seen and he is in the same class as me. He smiled at him but didn't speak, and he yelled my name. Or, well, what he has called me ever since I worked with him on a project. "Sato-senpai!" I turned again and waited for him to catch up to me.

"Yagami-kun!" I shouted at him back. I was trying not to beam, but my attempt failed. "Are you going to pick up your Sayu-chan?" He nodded and I smiled once more. "Would you like to walk together?" Light nodded again and we walked and talked. We spoke of the news and the weather and school nonchalantly. Everything was great until I mentioned the so called "Kira." The tension seems so thick that I could cut it with a knife. He seemed to be trying to change the subject, so I let him and we soon arrived at the Art Institution at our University. That's where the girls were, and it was a while before they came out. I managed to examine Light without him noticing. He is taller than me, thin, and built enough. He was wearing some black pants and a black v neck under a white coat. I was wearing a white winter hat with a fluffy ball at the tip and a pink scarf. I shivered a bit when I realized how cold it was, what with the sun-less skies.

"Are you cold?" Light asked. I shook my head but shivers ran through my body again and he chuckled. He was about to take his coat off when I shook my head.

"No, no. I'm fine. I've got my hat and scarf, see?" I asked, pointing at them. "Then you'll be cold. " I smiled and giggled at how silly I must seem to him at the moment.

Light chuckled too. "It's alright, though. " When I shook my head again, he smiled and opened his arms out for a hug. I giggled and hugged him. "Now, we'll both be warm. Okay?" I couldn't help but blush then. He looked down at me and smiled. I looked up and before I knew it, his lips were on mine and I was standing on my toes. At first, our lips were only pressing, and then suddenly our tongues were touching and exploring each other's mouths. Our kiss was broken, and I was brought back to reality by Sayu-chans excited shout.

Two separate words were shouted by two different voices. Sayu-chans voice said "Onii-chan!" and Sonnys voice said "Onee-chan!" I looked to then with widened eyes and my cheeks bright red. I was too embarrassed to look back at Light. The two younger girls' faces were priceless, extremely happy smiles were on their lips and their eyes were wide open. "Oh my gosh!" They shouted in unison. With one look to each other, they ran to us and hugged up, since we were still standing right by each other, Light's arm still around me.

"Oh my god! Onee-chan, are you two going out?" Sonny asked and my words failed me, so I woulcn't say no. Then, that same word I wanted to say came from a deep voice from my right.

"No, we were just…" Light mumbled, apparently not knowing what to say. "We were just kissing. We're just friends." This wasn't enough to stop Sayus squealing and she jumped to hug us again.

"Well, you two should! You'd be so cute together!" Sayu and Sonny shouted.

With a small chuckle, Light smiled and spoke softly, "Well, we better get going. Mom said to be home before lunch." Sayu moaned sadly and hugged Sonny one last time, simply waving goodbye to me. Light hugged me and walked away. I watched the siblings walk away, unconsciously smiling and blushing. Sonny teased me with giggles as I turned and walked the opposite way. I didn't know where I was going, but I felt heavenly.

We walked by some shops, the light Winter-Fall breeze moving my hair and hitting my neck, sending shivers down my spine. When we came to an animal shop, Sonny stopped and ran in to play with an old German Sheppard that had been at the old man's shop for weeks. I walked in slowly behind her.

After a few minutes, I picked up a couple of bags of cat food for Scout, since her running out of food was the only reason I'd fed her fish that morning. I paid and called to Sonny. Sonny emerged from behind some boxes and tried to scare me, but I had seen her move so it didn't work. She frowned and said, "I'll take the bags, Onee-chan!" I gave her one and kept the other, waving goodbye to "Pa" as we called him, and walking home.

The sun was halfway behind the horizon, and we walked in silence until our stomach growled at the same time. I blushed and stopped in shock. I'd always thought it was rude of me to let my stomach growl in front of people, though I didn't care if other's stomachs did. Sonny knew this, so she began to tease me. "Oh, that's rude, Onee-chan!" She shouted and I walked forward, holding my stomach and frowning. She followed in silence.

Soon, we were home and I began making our dinner. It didn't take long for me to realize that it was really hot and I was sweating, so I took off my shirt and served the food shirtless, turning on the air conditioner to cool me down. Sonny groaned when she saw what I wasn't wearing and giggled. "Onee-chan!" She shouted at me. "At least put a shirt on! What if someone were to come in and see you that way?" I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

The door rang and I'd forgotten I had no shirt on, so I went to open it. Being as clumsy as I am, I stepped on my dungaree strap and fell forward onto the kotatsu and messed up all of our food. You could tell it was loud because whoever rang the door started knocking and asking if we were alright. Sonny told me she'd be right back and I tried standing up, the pain on my ribs still very lively.

Sayu came in with Sonny and she looked at me in shock. "Sato-san!" I realized then that I was still shirtless, so I moaned in embarrassment and ran for the bathroom to clean myself up and put my shirt on. When I came out, the girls were cleaning up and Light was standing with his sister. My face instantly got hot when I realized he might have seen me.

"Oh, I'll clean it up." I said and rushed over to do so. When I was done, I looked at the girls. "So, what were you here for, Sayu-chan?" I asked and she smiled, apparently just barely remembering.

"Oh! I came for my sketchbook. I forgot to ask Sonny for it back after class." She nodded and looked for Sonny, who had already rushed off to her room to get it.

When Sonny gave it back, they left shortly after, Light and I not giving each other any looks. I stood up slowly to get some bento boxes I'd bought since I had now ruined our dinner. After we ate, I laid on the floor, remembering the feel of Light's lips against mine.

**A/N There's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! : )**


End file.
